My Dear and Criminal Tutor
by westterllany
Summary: Isso não é uma história sobre reis e rainhas, sobre contos de fadas ou felizes para sempre. A coisa aqui é outra. Existe uma máfia, uma poderosa máfia. Vingativos. Violentos. Vorazes. Quem comanda tudo isso? Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Edward Antony Masen Cullen, ou melhor, Don Tony. 26 anos de pura arrogância, prepotência, cinismo e todos as outras qualidades possíveis.


SINOPSE

Isso não é uma história sobre reis e rainhas, sobre contos de fadas ou felizes para sempre. A coisa aqui é outra. Existe uma máfia, uma poderosa máfia. Vingativos. Violentos. Vorazes. Quem comanda tudo isso? Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ou melhor, Don Tony. 26 anos de pura arrogância, prepotência, cinismo e todos as outras "qualidades" possíveis. Um de seus amigos mafiosos, Charlie Swan, morreu... e ninguém sabe como. Essa morte chocou a Máfia Cosa Nostra. O problema é que Charlie Swan, deixou em testamento a tutela de sua filha, Isabella Swan, para ele. ELE! Don Tony não cuida nem de si mesmo, quanto mais de uma garota de meros 16 anos. Bella, como Isabella gosta de ser chamada, entra na sua vida como um furacão, tornando-se seu céu e o seu inferno. Será que Don Tony deixará Bella abalar as estruturas de seu coração de pedra? Quem matou Charlie e com que propósito? Querer é poder? Isso e muito mais somente em: MY DEAR AND CRIMINAL TUTOR.

CHAPTER 1- DEATH.

BELLA

Ela estava lá, às seis horas da tarde, caminhando pelo belíssimo Central Park com suas roupas de ginástica e fones de ouvido. Admirava cada cantinho daquele lugar encantador, desde as árvores até as lindas flores. Sentia-se em paz, mais humana. O que não era tão verdade assim. Seu pai tinha uma vida, digamos que, diferente das outras pessoas e ela sofria toda a consequência, seguranças durante exatas vinte e quatro horas perseguindo-a, todos os dias. Ela só queria ser uma mulher normal, com seus dezesseis anos e cursando o segundo ano no The Beekman School, mas isso não seria realizado. Aliás, nada do que sonhou tinha realizado-se e ela já não tinha mais esperanças, tinha que acostumar-se com toda essa vida e ponto final.

Ela nunca teve vida mesmo, nunca saíra para uma noite normal de garotas, na verdade ela nem amigas de colégio tinha, primeiro porque os seguranças que a perseguiam colocavam medo em qualquer ser e segundo porque ela não era, digamos que, uma pessoa sociável, nem se quer tinha algum irmão por aí. Sempre excluída. Tinha somente dois amigos e eles eram a vida dela, faziam de tudo para tirá-la da monotonia. Não que seu pai não lhe desse atenção, ele a amava, sabia disso. Mas os negócios dele sempre faziam com que se distanciasse. Negócios, se é que o que ele faz é chamado de negócio.

Balançou a cabeça e olhou para uma macieira, e escondido atrás do enorme tronco da árvore estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que mais um de seus seguranças. Bufou indignada. Já era uma mulher e independente, por Deus! Que superproteção era aquela que o seu pai tinha? Ok, nem tão mulher assim, mas ela já tinha idade suficiente para dirigir.

Sentiu falta de sua fiel escudeira e seu amigo bobalhão, mas eles estavam "trabalhando." Resolveu voltar para casa, não tinha mais nada para fazer ali. Deu um aceno aos seguranças e saiu a passos rápidos até o carro que seu pai dera de presente, um lindo e cinza Jeep Commander. Sabia dirigir, mas como sempre os seguranças não deixavam. Na outra extremidade da rua viu o Dodge Caravan prata de seus seguranças. Deus, aquele carro parado na rua era pedir para ser assaltado. Com ela iam dois seguranças e no outro carro iam quatro. Não opunha-se mais a nada que era imposto pelo pai. No começo até quis trancar sua matrícula na escola e não sair mais de casa somente por pirraça, mas era seu futuro que estava em jogo não podia se comportar como uma criança de três anos de idade, mas sim como uma mulher de dezesseis... o que não era lá muita coisa.

Enquanto Peter, o agente especial de seu pai, dirigia ela pegava-se olhando a paisagem e vendo as pessoas brincarem e caminharem despreocupadamente, vivendo um dia após o outro. Queria ter alguém para conversar, tinha seus melhores amigos é claro e contava tudo a eles, mas sentia falta de uma mãe. De fato nunca tivera uma, a única coisa que sabe é que foi um romance proibido entre uma índia brasileira chamada Renée e seu pai enquanto este viajava a "negócios." A mulher não querendo abandonar toda a sua tribo, deu-a para o pai que a levou direto para a belíssima New York. Tinha rancor da mãe, mas não podia culpá-la, faria a mesma coisa se acontecesse com ela. Não... ela não faria. Nunca abandonaria um filho.

O carro parou em frente à mansão e Sue Clearwater, a governanta de cabelos um pouco grisalhos, olhos castanhos brilhantes e o corpo meio rechonchudo, veio recebê-la.

— Sue! – gritou entusiasmada. Sue era a única pessoa que conseguia chegar perto de ser uma mãe para ela.

— Bells! Não te vi hoje. Saiu cedo ou eu que cheguei muito tarde? – perguntou a mulher.

— Não minha Sue, eu que saí muito cedo e vim morrendo de fome – falou segurando a barriga. Todos riram, para eles, Bella sempre seria uma criança.

Bella assustou-se, nunca ouviu os seguranças rirem, mas conseguiu esconder a expressão de espanto que perpassou por sua face.

Mal entrou em casa e braços fortes a envolveram fazendo-a ficar sem ar.

— Em...me...tt. Sem... ar... eu...

— Emmett McCarty, solte já esta menina! – ouviu a voz irritada de sua melhor amiga. Sue, que estava encostada no batente da porta, riu com a cena.

Emmett tirou os braços ao redor dela rapidamente e pediu desculpas. Bella gargalhou. Emmett, apesar de seus vinte e seis anos, olhos e cabelos castanhos, sua pele branquinha e seu corpo extremamente alto e musculoso, tinha a idade mental de uma criança.

— Deixe-o Rosalie, ele só estava assustado porque demorei. Sabe como ele e papai são superprotetores comigo. Ele fica preocupado à toa, como se eu não tivesse seis seguranças comigo – falou rindo enquanto Rosalie a abraçava.

— Deixe-me vê-la – Rosalie falou. Bella deu uma rodadinha e bufou com o comentário da amiga. — Não tinha como você usar roupas menos... masculinas não?

— Não. Eu estava caminhando, Rose. Não vou usar saltos plataformas, vestidos caríssimos e um xale enquanto estou caminhando. E outra, eu não tenho a beleza que você tem.

Rosalie, aos olhos de todos, é simplesmente perfeita. Tem lindos olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e ondulados na altura da cintura, a pele bronzeada com pequenas sardas no nariz e um corpo escultural, digno de um prêmio.

Rosalie bufou. A amiga não via-se claramente. Já falara mais de dez mil vezes que Bella era a pessoa mais bonita que já vira, mas a amiga não acreditava.

— Já comeu? – perguntou docemente.

— Não. Estou com uma imensa fome e sabe o que seria ótimo para saciá-la? – Bella perguntou fingindo inocência.

— A minha lasanha de frango, não é mocinha?

Bella riu, claro que era isso que queria, mas não se daria por vencida.

— Eu não ia dizer isso, mas já que você falou... pode fazer uma para mim? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

— Nem vem com esses olhinhos de cachorro abandonado, isso só funciona com Emmett e Sue. Eu vou fazer porque sou uma pessoa legal. Mas primeiro tome um banho que eu vou arrumar tudo aqui.

Bella riu. Rosalie ainda vestia as "roupas pretas ridículas" e o suporte de armas ainda estava em sua cintura. Subiu rapidamente e entrou no quarto. Lar doce lar, amava sair, mas gostava do seu cantinho.

Tomou um banho relaxante e vestiu uma roupa qualquer, desceu as escadas saltitantes e encontrou rumou para a cozinha. Seu pai encontrava-se na mesa. Assustou-se, ele nunca jantava com ela.

— Boa tarde papai – deu-lhe um beijo na testa e sentou-se ao lado dele.

— Olá pequena, depois do jantar eu quero falar sobre um assunto sério com você.

Bella congelou. Assunto sério? Sabe aquele momento em que tudo o que você fez de errado na vida passa pela sua cabeça como uma enxurrada? Pois bem, Bella estava nesse estado.

Sentiu alguém chacoalhar seu ombro e pulou de susto. Era Sue com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

— Estou bem – falou mais para si do que para alguém.

O almoço correu livremente, mas a fome de Bella tinha passado após ouvir as palavras do pai.

— Vamos – seu pai falou puxando-a pela mão e guiando-a até a biblioteca.

Bella entrou apreensiva no recinto. Aos dez anos fora proibida de entrar na biblioteca, nem lembrava mais como era. Tudo era perfeito. Livros e mais livros em enormes prateleiras que estavam no lugar das paredes. Voltou ao mundo real quando ouviu o pigarro do pai.

— Bells, o que eu vou lhe contar agora, requer muita atenção e cuidado. Isso não pode sair daqui, certo? – ela assentiu.

— Mas...

— Não interrompa! – ele respirou fundo e continuou — Você sabe com o que eu trabalho, a nossa família sempre foi assim, em todas suas gerações e com você não será diferente.

Um arrepio passou por seu corpo. Ela não queria aquela vida para ela. Nunca!

— Papai...

— Estou falando. Atrás dessa enorme prateleira... – apontou para uma prateleira à esquerda da grande janela —... tem uma passagem secreta. Se alguma coisa acontecer aqui, entre nessa passagem, a pista da senha é: os olhos e os cabelos divinos. Não posso dizer-lhe a senha porque você do jeito que é, pode contar a alguém sem perceber, na hora certa você descobrirá. A mesa de bilhar na sala de jogos é um compartimento de armas, puxe as travas e retire a parte de cima da mesa, existem várias armas ali, de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Escolha a melhor. Os cofres estão no piso do seu quarto. Puxe o assoalho e terá acesso a eles.

— Mas, porque...

— Quieta. No closet do meu quarto por trás das roupas, existem vários armários. Encontre o armário 3C, lá tem tudo sobre o meu trabalho, senhas, inimigos... tudo. Esse Império será seu quando eu morrer, e é melhor começar por agora. Termine seus estudos e depois venha para o mundo da nossa família. Você saberá o que fazer. Não conte tudo à Rosalie, Emmett, Sue... não confie em ninguém, ouviu? Ninguém! Só conte o necessário. Rosalie irá ensinar tudo a você e Emmett será seu professor de todos os tipos de lutas existentes. Já está tudo esquematizado. Vá para o quarto e respire um pouco, você obteve informações demais.

Bella estava congelada. Como assim do nada seu pai dá essas notícias e ainda pede para não confiar em quem ama?

— Estou mandando você ir descansar Bella. Obedeça! - gritou seu pai perturbado. Não queria a filha naquele mundo, mas alguém tinha que continuar os negócios... e ela era sua única herdeira.

Ela saiu correndo da biblioteca e foi direto ao quarto onde se entregou ao mundo dos pesadelos.

Bella estava semi-acordada quando ouviu passos rápidos e vozes baixas. Olhou para o relógio em sua mesa de cabeceira e constatava que eram duas horas da manhã. Dormira tanto assim? Os passos continuaram. Pensou em Sue, Emmett ou Rosalie, mas a essa hora eles deviam estar em um sono profundo. Pensou também nos seguranças, mas estes deviam estar nos dormitórios da mansão. Levantou-se rapidamente e abriu minimamente a porta. Ninguém. Era o que achava quando ouviu um barulho alto, seguido de um grito lânguido. Percebeu que isso não era sinônimo de silêncio. Desceu as escadas e correu na direção do grito, a biblioteca. Abriu a porta esbaforida e suas pernas falharam quando viu a mesa central manchada de sangue e sentado na cadeira estava seu pai, com a camisa e o rosto ensanguentados. Não teve tempo de gritar, Sue e seus amigos já estavam ali, juntamente com os seguranças. Todos chocados.

Bella aproximou-se do corpo e notou que havia um bilhete enrolado nos dedos do pai, leu-o silenciosamente.

"INIMIGO BOM, É INIMIGO MORTO."

Levaria a sério a história de não contar tudo a ninguém. Todos eram inimigos agora, não se podia confiar em mais ninguém. O assassino de seu pai poderia estar bem ali, perto dela... mas quem?

Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e seus altos soluços. As pernas falharam e seu corpo caíra no tapete felpudo da biblioteca. Seus amigos a acalmavam enquanto Sue juntamente com os seguranças retiravam o corpo do local. Mais fria do que nunca, Bella levantou-se e olhou para todos. Viu pena e tristeza que banhavam os olhos daqueles que prometeram protegê-la. Olhou para a janela que estava aberta, provavelmente fora por ali que o assassino de seu pai fugiu, pois quando entrou no recinto não havia mais ninguém.

— Emmett, Rosalie, Sue. Está na minha hora de entrar para a máfia.

DON TONY

Edward Cullen ou Don Tony, como gosta de ser chamado, estava definitivamente puto!

"Bando de imprestáveis. Não servem nem para matar alguém!" – pensava.

Hoje seu dia estava definitivamente uma merda. Sua irmã caçula, Alice, inventou de viajar para a Itália, o covil de sua máfia inimiga, sem nenhuma proteção; a carga de drogas foi descoberta pela polícia local, teriam que mudar as rotas; enviou seus subordinados para matarem um adolescente que estava fazendo baderna, mas nem para isso os seus homens serviam, deixaram o adolescente fugir, sem mais nem menos.

Ligou o notebook rapidamente para checar as notícias da bolsa de valores, seu assunto favorito. Para Don Tony, dinheiro era, é e sempre será tudo em sua vida. Dinheiro e Poder. Combinação perfeita.

Seu celular pessoal tocou, mas ele estava tão absorto em seus devaneios que não ouviu atentamente. Após o terceiro toque ele pegou-o bruscamente.

— O que é? – falou arrogantemente.

— Oi, Ed – uma voz aguda e melosa demais, tentando soar sensual, falou.

— Tanya, para você é Don Tony. Não te dei nenhuma intimidade para ficar me apelidando.

Tanya Denali definitivamente era uma pedra no seu sapato. Loira morango, dos olhos azuis, pele branquinha, corpo sensual, sexo bom e de graça, mas inteligência que é bom... nada. Se perguntassem à ela quanto era um mais um, definitivamente ela diria que daria cinco. O pai de Tanya, Eleazar, serviu ao pai de Don Tony há muito tempo atrás e agora acha que como troca de favores, o herdeiro Cosa Nostra tem que se casar com a herdeira Denali. Isso nunca aconteceria, é claro.

— Não seja tão malvado comigo, Ed. Eu somente liguei para saber quando nós vamos nos ver novamente – falou manhosa. Edward odiava manha ou qualquer coisa que demonstrasse fraqueza.

— No final desse mês, dia trinta e um, eu tenho minha agenda livre. Nós podemos marcar algum jantar. – Don Tony falou sério, mas estava rindo internamente. Obviamente não existia dia trinta e um no mês de Fevereiro, mas como Tanya era um poço de "inteligência" ela cairia no trote.

Don Tony tinha seu lado bom, mostrado somente para seus pais e sua irmã. Se estendia também um pouco à seu cunhado. Seu coração de pedra por conta do que aconteceu no passado, não o deixava amar mais ninguém além de sua família. Compromissos não estavam nos seus planos. Em sua nova teoria, mulheres foram feitas para serem usadas e depois bem pagas por conta do "favor."

— Sério? Ok, vou deixar logo marcado aqui, eu vou escolher o vestido mais bonito que você já viu, Ed – Tanya falou. Don Tony já estava mais que irritado. Ele não reparava nem nela direito, imagine no vestido. Ele só queria sexo. Será que era tão difícil para elas entenderem isso?

Don Tony encerrou a ligação sem nem se despedir. Pouco importava para ele o que Tanya e as outras achavam sobre esse seu jeito frio.

Clicou na discagem rápida do celular e grunhiu para o cunhado quando este atendeu-o.

— Jasper, venha até aqui. Traga os outros, quero saber como está o andamento da mudança de rota das drogas.

— Estamos a caminho, chefe.

Jasper, James, Laurent, Riley, Mike, Harry, Tyler e Royce estavam reunidos juntamente com Don Tony para a mudança de rotas. Jasper estava um pouco perturbado e todos notaram isso.

Ele tinha uma notícia muito triste para Don Tony, mas era necessário contar. Só não queria fazê-lo na frente de todos.

Don Tony, percebendo o desconforto do cunhado, ordenou que todos saíssem e os deixassem a sós.

— O que houve, Jasper? Algo com Alice? – perguntou preocupado.

— Não, Don Tony. Alice está bem, enviei dois seguranças disfarçados para cuidarem dela.

— Então o que é, Jasper? Não só eu como todos os outros percebemos seu desconforto – os olhos verdes e frios de Don Tony examinaram minuciosamente todas as reações do cunhado.

— Don Tony, eu sei que você tinha muito apreço pelo velho Swan e eu sinto dizer-lhe isso, mas...

— Desembuche, Jasper. O que ouve com o líder da Máfia Gerevini?

— Ele foi morto, Don. Um tiro na cabeça. Deixaram um bilhete para a filha, Isabella.

— O que dizia o bilhete, Jasper? – Don perguntou transtornado.

— INIMIGO BOM, É INIMIGO MORTO.


End file.
